O Presente de Padfoot
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Sirem) Remus sempre desejou ter um gatinho, mas Sirius odeia felinos. Será que o Maroto irá ceder e permitirá que tenham um em casa?


**Titulo:** O presente de Padfoot| **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin| **Gênero/Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K+ | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Sirem) Remus sempre desejou ter um gatinho, mas Sirius odeia felinos. Será que o Maroto irá ceder e permitirá que tenham um em casa?

**Notas:**

**1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**O PRESENTE DE PADFOOT**

Os raios solares entravam timidamente pela janela da sala, que se encontrava aberta, fazendo visualizar partículas de pó que andavam pelo ar. Os cortinados de cor branca estavam imóveis, indício de que não havia vento naquela tarde quente de verão. Remus, que se encontrava sentado no sofá de veludo negro, olhou em volta. Grimmauld Place, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, parecia outra casa, mais iluminada e limpa, diferente daquela casa fechada e escura, rodeada de artefactos das Trevas. Não se via nenhum resíduo de pó nas mobílias, o chão claro brilhava com a luz do sol e não havia nenhumbicho escondido debaixo ou, até, dentro dos móveis.

Por momentos, estranhou a ausência dos gritos da senhora Black. Mas depois se lembrou que, finalmente, tinha conseguido retirar aquele maldito quadro, com a ajuda de Minerva, Sirius e Filius. Suspirou e voltou a olhar para seu álbum de fotografias, enquanto esperava que seu namorado voltasse de seu passeio. Finalmente a guerra tinha acabado e Voldemort tinha sido destruído. Para sempre. Virou a página amarelada pelo tempo e viu uma foto de Prongs, com Lily e Harry a seu lado. Essa foto tinha sido tirada quando Harry tinha seis meses. Sorriu inconscientemente ao ver a expressão de pura safadeza do amigo, expressão essa que era dos tempos da escola. Tinha saudades deles. Eles faziam muita falta. Quando viu o gato preto enroscado nas pernas de Lily, suspirou. Remus amava felinos, principalmente gatos. Eram muito queridos e independentes. Mas seus pais nunca o deixaram ter um e sabia que Sirius nunca iria permitir que tivessem um em casa. E isso o deixava triste. Uma lágrima caiu pelo rosto de Remus, que imediatamente a limpou com a mão. Fechou o álbum ao mesmo tempo que a porta da entrada se abria.

-Moony. – A voz alegre de Sirius ecoou pela casa – Onde você está?

-Estou na sala. – Respondeu Remus, sua voz demonstrando a tristeza que sentia. O Maroto espreitou para a sala com um sorriso no rosto mas, vendo a expressão de tristeza de seu namorado, parou de sorrir e perguntou, preocupado, enquanto se dirigia para ele:

-Meu amor, o que aconteceu? – Remus suspirou e olhou para Sirius. Seu namorado se tinha colocado de joelhos e o olhava com preocupação. Respondeu:

-Nada, Pad.

-Nada? – Perguntou Sirius, com o rosto franzido pela preocupação – Mas você está chorando. Porque está triste?

-Tenho saudades deles. – Respondeu Remus, de cabeça baixa. Sirius ficou calado por uns momentos, entendendo o que seu namorado queria dizer. Remus limpou as lágrimas que caíam de seu rosto e abriu o álbum, fitando demoradamente a página. Sirius apoiou a mão no chão e se levantou. Passou por Remus, se colocando atrás do sofá e espreitou pelo ombro de seu companheiro. Ao ver a foto, comentou:

-Ah! Prongs e sua expressão de safadeza. Você se lembra dos tapas que ele levava das garotas na nossa época de estudantes quando ele lhes dizia que eram gostosas?

Remus gargalhou e exclamou:

-Claro que sim! – Fitou a fotografia por uns momentos e hesitou. Queria fazer uma pergunta, mas tinha medo da resposta de seu namorado. Mordeu os lábios e suspirou. Sirius, percebendo a ansiedade de Remus, lhe perguntou:

-Moony, o que você tem? Pode falar para mim. – Remus respirou fundo e disse:

-Quero fazer uma pergunta para você, mas…tenho medo da resposta…

-Diga, Remus. Está me assustando! – Exclamou Sirius, preocupado. Remus se levantou, olhou nos olhos azuis de seu namorado e perguntou:

-O que acha de termos um gatinho? – Sirius olhou para o companheiro, chocado e gaguejou:

-O-o quê?

-Podíamos ter um gatinho. Ia ser tão… – Começou Remus, sonhadoramente, mas foi interrompido pelo Maroto, que gritou:

-Você está maluco, Moony? Eu me transformo em um cachorro! Você sabe que gatos e cachorros não se dão! Isso é impossível, eu… – Mas se interrompeu, ao ver que Remus chorava. Respirou fundo e falou:

-Moony, eu… – Mas foi interrompido pelo companheiro, que disse:

-Deixe lá, Sirius. Você não quer um gato. Não faz mal.

-Mas… – Começou Sirius, começando a ficar com remorsos.

-Não se preocupe. Eu não falo mais nesse assunto. – Falou Remus, tristemente, e correu para o quarto do casal. Sirius ficou parado na sala, pensando, até que ouviu a porta do quarto ser batida com violência, o acordando. Subiu as escadas devagar e colocou o ouvido na porta, ouvindo Remus chorando. Ergueu o punho, para bater á porta, mas desistiu. Ficou um bocado na porta ouvindo seu namorado chorando. O Maroto detestava ver seu companheiro triste e, dessa vez, ele tinha sido o culpado. Suspirou e pensou: _"Tenho de fazer alguma coisa". _Se lembrou de seu afilhado. Ele o iria ajudar. Desceu as escadas e se dirigiu para a lareira. Pegou em pó de flú, atirando para a lareira. Surgiram umas pequenas labaredas verdes e Sirius exclamou:

-Casa de Harry! – Fechou os olhos, se sentindo a ser puxado. Sentiu que andava às voltas, mas não abriu os olhos. Quando parou, abriu os olhos e viu que estava na sala de estar de seu afilhado. Saiu da lareira, limpou as cinzas que estavam em suas roupas e gritou:

-Harry! Você está em casa? – A voz de Harry ecoou pela casa:

-Sim, Sirius. Estou na cozinha com Draco. – Sirius se dirigiu para a cozinha e parou na porta para assistir á cena: Harry estava fazendo um bolo enquanto Draco estava acariciando um gatinho branco, que ronronava baixinho. Harry se virou para o padrinho e perguntou, preocupado, vendo sua expressão sombria:

-Oi, Sirius. Que aconteceu? – Sirius olhou para o afilhado e respondeu:

-Problemas com Remus. – Draco e Harry se entreolharam e o loiro disse:

-Vou sair para… – Mas Sirius o interrompeu:

-Fique. Preciso da ajuda dos dois. – Se sentou na cadeira e começou a explicar o que tinha acontecido. De vez em quando o jovem casal se entreolhava, mas nada dizia. Quando terminou de falar, Harry e Draco se entreolharam de novo. Harry pigarreou e disse:

-Sirius, você sabe que não foi boa ideia ter gritado com Remus...

-Eu sei! – Exclamou o animargo – Mas ter um gato…

-Qual é o problema? – Perguntou Draco, o interrompendo.

-Eu sou um cachorro, e cachorros e gatos não se dão nada bem.

-Isso é mentira, Sirius. Um mito. – Falou Harry – Conheço muitos casos de pessoas que teem cachorros e gatos, e não há problemas.

-Sério? – Perguntou o animargo, curioso – Não sabia.

-E até há animais que adotam outros que não são de sua espécie. – Continuou Harry - Por exemplo, eu já ouvi falar de casos em que gatas adotaram cachorros bebês e os alimentaram como se fossem seus filhos.

Sirius ficou pensativo por uns momentos, enquanto várias questões passavam por sua mente. Draco e Harry se entreolharam e, de repente, se ouviu um miado. O gatinho branco saltou dos braços de Draco e caminhou lentamente para Sirius, que o fitou com desconfiança. Os dois se entreolharam longamente, até que o gatinho miou e saltou para o colo do Maroto. Sirius olhou em pânico para os garotos, que sorriram. Harry falou, com suavidade:

-Esse é Fluffy. O comprámos á dois dias. – Fluffy ronronou e se encostou mais ao Maroto.

-E parece que gosta de você. – Falou o loiro, enquanto abraçava seu namorado. O gatinho ronronou de novo e Sirius sorriu. Os gatinhos não pareciam ser ruins. Se lembrou de Remus e ficou triste. Ele não gostava de ver seu namorado triste, principalmente por sua culpa. Olhou para o casal e falou:

-E agora? Remus não vai me perdoar.

-Porque não compra um gato para ele? – Perguntou o loiro. Sirius olhou para Draco e lhe perguntou:

-Onde compro um gato?

-Nós temos uma _pet shop _perto de nossa casa. – Falou Harry – Quer ir lá connosco?

-Sim. – Respondeu o Maroto. Com cuidado, colocou o gatinho no chão, que se afastou em direção á sala. Harry desligou o fogão e saíram da cozinha. Viram Fluffy correndo atrás de um rato de borracha e se dirigiram para a porta. Sirius abriu a porta da rua e saiu. Draco saiu de seguida e Harry fechou a porta. O loiro chamou o elevador e esperaram os três. Entraram e Draco se colocou atrás de seu companheiro, o abraçando possessivamente. Sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, fazendo Harry gemer em resposta:

-Dray... - O animargo deu um risinho e disse, chamando a atenção do casal:

-Oi! Vocês estão acompanhados. – O casal se afastou, envergonhado e Harry pediu:

-Me desculpe, padrinho.

-A culpa é sua, Malfoy. Você o transformou em um pervertido. – Comentou o animargo, enquanto olhava maliciosamente para seu afilhado.

-Sirius! – Gritou Harry, que sentiu suas bochechas ficando quentes. O loiro sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto puxava seu companheiro para si e disse:

-É verdade, mas ele é o meu pervertido.

-Draco! – Gritou Harry, se afastando e deu um tapa no ombro do loiro. O Maroto riu e sentiu o elevador a parar. As portas metálicas do elevador se abriram e saíram. Harry ultrapassou o padrinho e abriu a porta da rua, os deixando passar. Na rua, Sirius reparou que os Muggles andavam, apressados e nem sequer olhavam para eles. Harry e Draco foram á frente e o Maroto reparou na forma afetuosa como eles se olhavam. Sorriu inconscientemente, ao se lembrar da forma carinhosa como Remus o olhava. Quando não estavam brigados. Suspirou, arrependido, se lembrando do companheiro chorando. Harry parou, se virou para o padrinho e falou:

-É aqui. – Sirius olhou para a loja, que estava á sua frente. Reparou que se chamava _PetShop_, tal como Harry tinha mencionado. Entraram e o Maroto reparou nas espécies de animais que ali se encontravam, como peixes de vários tamanhos e cores, várias espécies de pássaros, tartarugas e, até, tarântulas.

Uma funcionária ruiva foi ter com eles e perguntou, amavelmente:

-Boa tarde e bem vindos á _Pet Shop_. O que desejam?

-Gostaríamos de ver gatinhos. – Falou Harry. A mulher pediu:

-Venham comigo. – Os homens a seguiram e o Maroto reparou que a loja era enorme, com vários corredores e havia uma enorme variedade de animais pequenos e de médio porte.

-Chegámos. – Falou a funcionária, tirando Sirius de seus pensamentos. O animargo poderia jurar que nunca tinha visto tantos gatos juntos. Ouviu Draco sussurrar:

-São tão fofos! - A mulher retirou de dentro da gaiola de vidro um gatinho negro, de olhos azuis e o colocou nas mãos do Maroto que, lentamente, ergueu sua mão e o afagou com receio. Não sabia qual seria a reação do gato. O gatinho ronronou e se encostou mais ao Maroto, querendo mais contato. Sirius deu um sorrisinho e falou com sinceridade:

-Gosto dele. – Draco se chegou para perto do animargo e, ao ver o felino, disse:

-É muito bonito.

-E se parece com você, padrinho. – Comentou Harry. Sirius olhou com atenção para o gatinho, que olhava para o Maroto com seus grandes olhos azuis e percebeu que era verdade. Sorriu, pensando na reação de seu companheiro e falou para a funcionária:

-Quero esse. – A mulher sorriu e lhes mostrou o caminho para a caixa. O animargo afagava o gatinho, que miava, contente. A funcionária pegou em uma gaiola branca e perguntou:

-Quer a gaiola? – Sirius olhou para a gaiola e ficou horrorizado. Lhe lembrou Azkaban, o tempo em que esteve preso. Ele não tinha gostado de ficar preso e sabia que os animais também não. Abanou negativamente a cabeça e falou, sombriamente:

-Não, obrigado. – A funcionária guardou a gaiola e disse:

-São cinquenta libras. – O Maroto perdeu a cor, se lembrando que não tinha dinheiro Muggle. Olhou para Harry, que prontamente retirou sua carteira de couro castanho do bolso do casaco e entregou o dinheiro á mulher. Saíram da loja e Draco comentou:

-Nunca percebi muito bem o dinheiro Muggle.

-É verdade. – Concordou Sirius – É muito esquisito.

-Mas é fácil de se utilizar. – Falou Harry, calmamente.

-Para você é fácil! – Exclamaram os dois homens e Harry riu. O gatinho ronronou e o animargo afagou suas orelhas, fazendo com que o casal se risse. O Maroto olhou para eles e perguntou, confuso:

-Do que vocês estão rindo?

-Antes você estava cheio de dúvidas e agora está agarrado ao gato. – Falou Harry. Deu um sorrisinho malicioso e continuou – Cuidado. Remus pode ficar chateado com tanta atenção.

E riram de novo. Sirius revirou os olhos e continuou afagando o gatinho, com um sorriso nos lábios. Caminharam calmamente para a casa de Harry e Draco enquanto conversavam. Quando entraram em casa, Sirius disse:

-Vou aparatar daqui.

-Boa sorte. – Falou Harry. Sirius olhou para o afilhado e agradeceu:

-Obrigado por me terem ajudado. – Abraçou calorosamente os dois garotos e se afastou. O loiro disse, surpreendido, mas com um sorriso nos lábios:

-De nada, Black. – O Maroto piscou um olho e aparatou na sala de sua casa. Fez vários feitiços de limpeza e arrumação. Queria fazer uma surpresa a seu companheiro e tudo tinha de estar perfeito. Iluminou o local com velas flutuantes, pousou o gatinho no sofá e lhe lançou um feitiço para que ele não sumisse. Se dirigiu para a cozinha e cozinhou um arroz de pato, com salada a acompanhar. De vez em quando ia á sala ver se o gatinho ainda lá estava e o via dormindo no sofá. Terminou de cozinhar e olhou para o relógio, que estava pregado na parede. Eram nove e meia da noite e Remus ainda não tinha saído do quarto. Arrumou a mesa da sala, colocando champanhe, copos, pratos, talheres e o jantar. Vendo que estava tudo bem, sorriu e fez aparecer uma caixa de bombons. Subiu as escadas e bateu á porta, mas seu companheiro não lhe respondeu.

-_Alohomorra._ – Sussurrou o Maroto e a porta se abriu. Entrou no quarto e viu Remus deitado na cama, dormindo calmamente. Se aproximou e, vendo as marcas das lágrimas no rosto de companheiro, se xingou mentalmente:_ "Droga". _Abanou Remus, delicadamente e chamou:

-Moony, acorde. – Remus abriu os olhos e, vendo o Maroto, desviou o olhar, magoado, e perguntou:

-O que você quer, Sirius?

-Venha comigo. – Pediu o animargo, ansiosamente. Pegou delicadamente na mão de Moony, que se levantou automaticamente. Se colocou de joelhos, diante dele, ergueu a caixa de bombons e fez sua típica expressão de cachorrinho abandonado. Remus deu um sorrisinho ao ver a expressão de Padfoot e o Maroto implorou:

-Me perdoa, Moony? – Remus nada disse, mas pegou na caixa de bombons e a abriu. Eram seus bombons preferidos. Olhou para o companheiro e respondeu, com sinceridade:

-Claro que sim, Pad. Eu te amo. – Sirius sorriu com a resposta e falou:

-Eu também te amo. – Pegou na mão de Remus e pediu:

-Venha comigo. – Moony ficou curioso. Pousou a caixa dos bombons em cima do criado mudo e seguiu o animargo. Desceram as escadas e, quando chegaram á sala, Remus falou:

-A decoração está muito bonita. – Fitou o jantar, que estava em cima da mesa e perguntou, com incredulidade:

-Foi você que fez? – Sirius acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e Remus exclamou, surpreendido:

-Você fez mesmo? Finalmente! Estou tentando há muito tempo que você cozinhe e…

-Remus. – Interrompeu Sirius. Remus parou de falar e o animargo apontou para o sofá. O companheiro olhou e soltou um grito, espantado. O gatinho acordou com o grito e miou, assustado. Lágrimas caíam pelo rosto de Moony, que fitava o gatinho com incredulidade e alegria. Sirius ergueu sua mão direita e as limpou, cuidadosamente. Remus olhou agradecido para o Maroto e o puxou para si, o beijando apaixonadamente. O animargo agarrou seu companheiro pela cintura e o abraçou possessivamente. Ficaram se beijando até que o ar faltou, os obrigando a se separarem. Remus se dirigiu para o sofá e pegou no gatinho, que miou. Afagou com delicadeza sua barriga e o gatinho ronronou em resposta. Olhou para Sirius e sussurrou:

-Obrigado…. – O animargo sorriu e Moony pegou em sua varinha, que estava em suas calças e lançou vários feitiços não-verbais. Fez aparecer no chão uma caminha, uma bolinha vermelha e uma caixa de areia. Colocou o gatinho na caixa, se virou para Sirius e disse:

-Preciso de lavar minhas mãos. Estou morrendo de fome. – E saiu da sala. O animargo sorriu, aliviado. Moony o tinha perdoado. Seu companheiro nem precisava de se verbalizar para o dizer. Seus gestos o demonstravam. Se sentou no sofá, quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Ele só seria feliz se Remus também fosse. Remus apareceu na sala e olhou para o gatinho, que brincava com a bolinha. Se sentou na mesa e começaram a comer. De vez em quando, abanava positivamente e cabeça e falava para Sirius:

-Delicioso. Mesmo muito bom. - E Sirius sorria internamente, orgulhoso de si mesmo. Acabaram de jantar e levantaram a mesa. Moony se dirigiu para a cozinha e aqueceu o leite para o gatinho. Colocou dentro de uma tigela e a levou para sala. Colocou á frente do gatinho, que logo começou bebendo. O animargo olhou para o felino e perguntou ao companheiro:

-Qual vai ser o nome dele?

-Blackie. – Respondeu Remus.

-Blackie? – Perguntou o Maroto – Mas porquê, Blackie?

-Porque é o diminutivo de Black. – Respondeu Moony – E eu gosto.

Remus avançou sensualmente para o Maroto, que gemeu com a visão. Se colocou á sua frente e falou baixinho, em seu ouvido, com sensualidade:

-Você merece uma recompensa. Se encontre dentro de cinco minutos no quarto. Eu hoje vou levar você á lua. – E saiu da sala, deixando Sirius completamente excitado. Hoje Remus iria ter o controle. E o Maroto adorava ser controlado.

**Fim**

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Essa fic foi escrita em outubro de 2013, mas decidi fazer algumas alterações e aqui está o resultado. O que vocês acharam? Comentem, por favor. Bjs :D


End file.
